


Newfound Love

by superluminous



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, pre-Jack/Vlad/Maddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superluminous/pseuds/superluminous
Summary: Vlad has been attracted to Jack for a while, so it's no surprise he couldn't resist the man's physical attention. But how will Maddie react? (spoiler: she'll be happy)
Relationships: Jack Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Newfound Love

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fic in 2016, but it was sitting in my Google Docks since then because I wasn't satisfied with the ending.

Jack’s lips gently touched the arch of Vlad’s neck and it felt like bliss. Vlad put his left hand on Jack’s head, threading his fingers in the man’s hair. He wanted this so bad. He’d wanted this ever since he and Jack had made up, even though he didn’t like to admit it. 

They’d never talked about it, really. It had always been assumed that Jack’s marriage to Maddie had put Vlad and Jack’s relationship into a specific niche that wasn’t allowed to be breached. And Vlad had been ok with that. He’d acknowledged his physical attraction to his college friend, yet realized it could not be fulfilled in real life, so he hadn’t even expected it to ever become a reality. 

But here he was, kissed by the man he’d desired for so long. It was completely unexpected, yet felt so natural. Jack’s mouth traveled upwards, reaching Vlad’s jawline, and his hands found their way under his shirt. Vlad enjoyed every moment of it, wanting these sensations to last. 

He had his eyes closed, which made the situation seem like an elaborate fantasy, one of many he’d had involving Jack. The bigger man’s lips finally met Vlad’s and they locked into a light, yet electrifying kiss, before Vlad decided to open his eyes. Jack met his gaze and smiled sweetly. ‘What?’ He asked in a soft tone. 

For a moment Vlad didn’t even know what to say. This sudden jolt to reality almost broke the spell, but he didn’t want it to end just then. “I want you to touch me,” he said in a breathy voice. “I want to feel your hands, your … lips... on my body.” 

Jack responded with a kiss on the neck, his hands wandering from Vlad’s chest to his back, slowly sliding down, teasing, until they reached the belt of his trousers. He slid his hands in carefully, gently placing them on his partner’s ass, and as he planted a kiss on Vlad’s collarbone he gave it a tight squeeze, making Vlad gasp. 

Jack kissed Vlad while unbuttoning his shirt. This time Vlad’s hands were exploring Jack’s abdomen, gently caressing his skin. When all the buttons were undone, Jack broke their contact only to remove his own shirt and head towards the sofa. Vlad straddled Jack’s lap and took a good look at his body. Jack’s large chest and stomach were covered in hair, which excited Vlad even more. 

They’d fooled around in college once. It hadn’t lead to much, but Vlad remembered the feeling of having Jack lie on top of him. It felt amazing. They had been fully clothed at the time, so Vlad wondered what it would be like naked. 

Jack’s hands continued to roam along Vlad’s body. He slid his fingers gently over Vlad’s nipples, going up to the shoulders and slowly sliding down his sides. He brushed his index finger over Vlad’s stomach so lightly it was almost a tickle. It felt like electricity on Vlad’s skin. 

He was so engulfed in the sensations that he didn’t even notice how constricting his trousers had become against his erection. Jack, however, decided to do something about it. He lowered his hand to the bulge and tugged at the zipper. “I think we should get rid of these,” he said. Vlad was breathing heavily at that point, so all he was able to do in response was nod. 

He got on his knees, letting Jack slide the trousers and underwear down his thighs. His erection was now free from constraint and open for Jack’s enjoyment. Jack was eager to shove the whole thing in his mouth, but he decided to make it last, so he resorted to touching only. His touches, however, were light and teasing. He brushed his fingers over Vlad’s balls, moving up to the underside of his cock, sweeping his thumb against the head. Vlad’s body was on fire. 

Jack’s hands didn’t stop there. His left hand went down Vlad’s inner thigh, brushing it gently with his fingers, while his right hand slid around Vlad’s cock, carefully avoiding any direct contact until Vlad started to move his hips in lustful need. Jack noticed that but decided to switch their position first. He put his hands on Vlad’s shoulders and gently laid him down, placing himself between his lover’s legs.

The larger man gently wrapped his fingers around the base of Vlad’s cock, kissing it on the head and giving it a slow lick. Vlad closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan. Jack was pleased to hear it, but he didn’t want to go too fast just yet. He slid his tongue slowly up the length of Vlad’s cock, then planted a wet kiss at the base and licked the whole thing again. His left hand began fondling Vlad’s balls as his tongue was drawing slow wet circles on the side of Vlad’s cock, which seemed to have gotten harder.

When Jack thought that Vlad had had enough teasing, he took the whole length into his mouth, making his lover let out a soft sigh. He then slowly went up, gliding his lips and tongue along the length of the shaft, and then slid down again, touching Vlad’s pubic hair with his nose. He’d brake the motion to fondle the head with his tongue or gently tug at the balls, but overall he kept a steady rhythm. He loved how Vlad’s delicious skin felt against his tongue, and how the act sent jolts of pleasure to his own erection. 

Jack started sucking Vlad’s cock with increasing speed, trying to engulf as much of the length as he could with each dip, allowing the sensitive head to rub against the back of his throat. It sent Vlad closer and closer to that blissful ecstasy he’d been craving for, making him pant and moan without holding back, while clutching Jack’s hair in his fists. 

“Ah..! Jack..!” Vlad cried out, gasping for air. He then put his hands on Jack’s cheeks and looked at him. “We… hah… we should slow down a bit. I’m getting close…” 

“Mmmm…” was his lover’s response, as he released Vlad’s cock with a pop and caught his breath. “You don’t wanna come yet?” He said with his mouth almost touching the sensitive skin. 

“Not yet. I want to enjoy you first,” Vlad smiled. 

A cunning grin appeared on Jack’s face as he crawled up to the level of Vlad’s face. “What do you have in mind?” 

“I want you on top of me…” Vlad said as he placed his hands on Jack’s ass, squeezing it a bit. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Jack asked lustfully. 

“Yes,” Vlad breathed out his answer, as he closed his eyes. “I want you to fuck me while pressing me down with your body.”

“Aye, captain!” was all Jack said before he reached for a drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. When Vlad’s hole and his own cock were properly coated, he gently slid inside. “I want you to start moving,” he told Vlad. “Set the pace you’re comfortable with.” 

Vlad nodded and wrapped his arms around Jack to push them together even closer. At the same time, he started moving his hips against Jack’s cock at a regular tempo, until he hit his sweet spot and increased the pace. “Here… Like this,” he said and Jack gladly complied. 

For a while, the only sounds in the room were their moaning and gasping, accompanied by a gentle sound of wet slaps of damp skin. Jack’s cock was blissfully grinding against Vlad’s prostate, sending waves of intense pleasure rippling through him whole. At the same time, Vlad was comfortably pressed down by Jack’s enormous body, hot and sweaty from all the action, his body hair gently brushing against the lighter man’s chest and stomach. 

Vlad was ecstatic and soon he got close again. His moaning got louder and his grip got tighter. ‘Faster! Ah! Faster! Faster! Jack!’ His final cry was cut out by his orgasm, washing over him, making his body shudder in pleasure. 

As the last pulses of his climax faded, he realized that Jack hadn’t come yet. He looked at his lover and kissed him gently on the lips. ‘You want me to finish you?’ he asked. 

Jack looked at Vlad, panting. ‘I’m pretty close…” he said, his cheeks tinted a delightful shade of pink, Vlad noticed.

“I want to suck you off,” he said, then leaned closer to Jack’s ear and whispered, “You can come inside my mouth…”

That thought alone sent shivers down Jack’s spine. Vlad repositioned himself, placing his head right under Jack’s crotch, and without ceremony wrapped his lips around his lover’s cock. 

He started off at a decent pace, knowing his partner had no time for teasing. He tried to tighten the muscles of his mouth as much as he could without losing speed, and placed his hands on the bigger man’s ass, encouraging him to thrust his hips a little. 

Vlad really enjoyed Jack’s delicious girth. It was sliding in and out of his mouth, so hot and wet, brushing against his sensitive tongue. Jack’s thighs were trembling as he was making final desperate thrusts when his body shuddered and he came with a loud moan. Vlad kept his mouth tight around the head and he practically sucked the semen out of his lover’s cock, while stroking the base, making the afterglow of his orgasm last a little longer.

He let go of Jack’s cock, panting, and put his head on Jack’s stomach. “It was fantastic…” he said between breaths. “You were fantastic.” He added, shifting his gaze to Jack. 

Jack smiled shyly. “Are you kidding me? Your blowjob was out of this world!” 

Vlad returned the smile. “I had a lot of practice when I was living alone.” Jack gave him a puzzled look. “I, uh, I used to fuck my own ghost copies,” Vlad elaborated, feeling a bit awkward about the subject. ‘It’s like masturbating, only a little more advanced,” he laughed. 

“Wow,” Jack raised his eyebrows. Vlad’s smile, however, was fading as he thought about Maddie.

Jack noticed his friend’s change in expression. “Everything okay?” he asked gently.

Vlad shook his head. “I don’t think Maddie will be happy about this."

Jack went silent for a bit and then broke out into a fit of laughter. Vlad was startled by the unexpected reaction at first, but that feeling was replaced with confusion mixed with embarrassment.

“You think cheating on your wife is funny?” Vlad asked, a tint of anger in his voice.

“Vladdie, she’s the one who inspired me to do this in the first place!” Jack replied, brushing off a tear. 

Vlad’s eyes widened. He was completely speechless. 

“She said she’d gotten tired of our unresolved sexual tension and convinced me to make love to you,” Jack continued. 

Vlad blinked for a moment. “Oh…” was all he could say in return. 

“She also told me she wanted to fuck you, too, but since she’s not good at sharing, she wants you all to herself,” Jack added, a look of mischief in his eyes. 

Vlad blushed deeply. “Maddie… wants to have sex with me?” 

“Yup,” Jack said cheerfully. 

Vlad hugged his neck and snuggled against him. “I love you,” he said quietly. “Both of you.” 

Jack kissed his head. “We love you, too, Vladdy…”


End file.
